Naked
by M.L. Fox
Summary: Day 6 of Jihyun/MC Week: Inspiration. During a quiet morning Jihyun draws MC, his muse.


**Naked**

In the silence the sound of graphite scratching against paper was loud.

It was a sound Jihyun loved.

The two years he spent travelling was a journey of self-discovery… and forgiveness. To live on he had to desire life and dreams and love. He had to live it for himself. And to live he had to learn. Like everyone else he had desires and needs—that was his right as a person. He learned to believe that. His love for the arts always existed, but it was only ever a seedling—protected, but never nurtured. To actively grow something was a slow, painstaking process. He started small—nature, animals, fruit, architecture. The sound was a friend that whispered to him and guided his hand.

If he were honest with himself, though, from the very start there was always one he wanted to draw—one person whose form and lines he wanted to trace. But she was so perfect that he knew no matter his skill he couldn't do her justice. How could he hope to capture something so pure?

The graphite swept down the page as he drew the line of her hips. His lips curved up slightly. Once she saw what he drew that beautiful face of hers would redden in embarrassment. Right now she lied on their bed asleep. She wore his shirt and her hair fanned across the pillows. On his sketchbook was the exact same scene… except she wore nothing. The way the blanket wrapped around her was beautiful; her skin contrasted with the dark colours and the folds cascaded over her body smoothly. This was one of those moments where he shamelessly used his artistic license—including the shirt was distracting and unnecessary.

His smile widened. To call her his muse was an understatement. She was more than that. Everything about her was the lifeblood of his works. If it weren't for her—her support and love—none of this would be possible. If they had not met without a doubt he wouldn't even exist in this good world. He wouldn't have given himself the chance. Despite his absence she stayed by his side and cared for him and loved him. He wanted to paint her more than ever. Admittedly, he worried about ruining her image, but there was no perfect way to show his gratitude and love than to represent her in something he loved to do.

Now, he lost count of how many works he'd done of her. In creating each and every one he had been honest. Every brushstroke contained his love. Not one image of her dissatisfied him because he drew her _exactly_ as he saw her: someone bright with a pure soul and beautiful heart.

"What are you doing?"

His heart swelled with affection at her husky voice. "Drawing something beautiful."

"Elizabeth 3rd?"

"Well, Jumin would agree with you." Jihyun paused as he looked at her. Adorable couldn't adequately describe her with her messy hair and bleary eyes. With the large bed frame and his shirt she appeared smaller than she was. It was as if he rescued a fairy overnight and had her sleep on his bed. "But no. Not her."

Her brows rose in curiosity, but he didn't say anything else. Seconds passed by as they stared at each other. Jihyun then smiled when her cheeks pinked, chuckling when she averted her eyes. Well, better not tease her for too long. He stood from the chair and sat beside her. He placed the sketchbook in her hands and watched her.

"Oh my God. I'm naked," she gasped as she gazed upon the page. "Why am I naked?"

"The blanket looks good on you."

"But I'm naked."

"Well, it's _tasteful_ naked," he reasoned, also looking at the sketch. She was on her side, eyes closed and expression peaceful. Her hair fanned across the pillows. Wrapped around her were the blankets, cascading gently down her curves. He covered her appropriately, but left her hips, legs, and shoulders exposed. "I didn't show much."

Sighing, she ran her fingers over the page. "I'm the least interesting subject."

"You're not." He pulled her to him. "I _always_ want to draw you."

"You think too highly of me."

"Actually, I think of you as you _are_."

She chuckled and looked up at him. "I love you."

"I love you too," he murmured, kissing the top of her head.

* * *

 **Notes:**

1\. You can find more lovely Jihyun/MC creations at the **jihyunmcweek** blog.


End file.
